polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebanonball
Lebanonball |nativename = Libnan el-Jumhuriye el-Libnaniye|caption = Remove khara system? Politicians? Some good politicians pls? Remove garbage?|image = Libano.png|reality = Lebanese Republic|government = Unitary parliamentary confessionalist republic|personality =Happy, stubborn, divided|type = Semitic/Mediterranean|language = Arabic French English|capital = Beirutball|religion = Shia Islam Sunni Islam Maronite Catholic Greek Orthodox Melkite Catholic Druze Armenian Apostolic|enemies = Saudi Arabiaball ISISball Turkeyball Northern Cyprusball Syriaball (sometimes) Israelcube USAball (sometimes)|hates = Overcrowding refugees, rockets, civil war, when sectarian divisions are imposed, Syriaball and Israelcube fighting in his clay, trash, environmental degradation|founded = 1943 (independence declared) 1945 (French mandate ended)|predecessor = French Mandate Greater Lebanonball|intospace = Yes|status = Still overcrowding with trash and refugees|friends = Franceball Armeniaball Cyprusball Greeceball Italyball Vaticanball Mexicoball Brazilball Tunisiaball Australiaball Syriaball (sometimes) Moroccoball EUball Ivory Coastball Shakira Egyptball Russiaball Canadaball Uruguayball USAball (sometimes)|military = Lebanese Armed Forces|food = Kibbeh, tabbouleh, and arak|affiliation = Union for the Mediterraneanball UNball Arab Leagueball OICball |bork = Yalla yalla / Habibi Habibi|likes = Parties, nargilleh, monies, tabouleh, skiing, shawarma,, trading, ships, wine}} Lebanonball is a tiny ball, with Syriaball to its north and east, and the Mediterranean sea to its west (across it, Cyprusball), and Israelcube to its south. Lebanonball claims to be the great grandson of the Phoenician Empireball. Lebanon use to be a touristic country and it also used to be a favorite destination back in the days. With more than two million refugees, Lebanon is right now the favorite destination. History Lebanonball was born as a 4ball, growing up to Phoeniciaball and then was adopted by Assyriaball, Babylonball, Macedonball, SPQRball, Byzantine Empireball, Rashidunball, Umayyadball, Abbasidball, these last three taught him the Arabic language. During the Middle Ages the territory of Lebanon was disputed in the Crusades, the south of Lebanon belonged to the Kingdom of Jerusalemball while the rest belonged to Ayyubidball and other crusader states. The crusaders were totally expelled from Lebanon by the Mamluks who were expelled by the Ottomans in the year of 1516. The end of the World War I brought also the end of the Ottoman Empireball as well, the territory of Lebanon was integrated into the French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball under the command of Franceball, who taught him a little of the French language. He became independent in 1943, where he was separated from Syriaball. With separation and independence the country found itself in the midst of a series of problems, which took into account old things, like the divisions, the sectarianism, the privileges and many other details, which left lebanese political climate unstable, yet stability in the country was able to survive by some time, even if a civil war were ready to happen at any moment because of such issues that involved the different religious groups of the country. The conflict between Israelcube and Palestineball had influences on lebanese internal policies and problems, and was also the trigger for the civil war, during this period the country got more divided than it was before and the conflicts began amid the political situation in which the country was, when PLOball began to use the lebanese territory in its fight against Israel, the country then got politically completely divided and in 1975 the Lebanese Civil War began. The civil war led Lebanonball to an extremely tense period where many people left the country due to violence, the war was characterized by being a militia war, very confused and without a conventional army fighting. After the taif agreement, Lebanonball can see a bit of tranquility after all 15 years of war, however the conflicts in the country continued, mainly in the south region, due to Israelcube military presence and the formation of resistance groups of the region like Hezbollahball. These problems continued and are still very present nowadays, in 2006 there were more conflicts between Hezbollahball and Israelcube. The country would see itself amid not only external problems with its neighbors such as Israelcube and Syriaball, but also as internal problems, where often the lack of competent politicians has only made the political situation more complicated. Cities *Beirutball - Capital *Marjayounball *Damourball *Rashayaball *Tripoliball (Lebanon) *Baalbekball *Sidonball *Zahleball *Zghartaball *Tyreball *Jouniehball Relationships Friends * Franceball - My mommy. In fact she has created many problems while dividing my territory, however many of us still love her, while others hate her, nonetheless she has helped me several times over the more recent years. * Armeniaball - Best friend and sort of a relative. We are kinda close not just by relations but we are almost genetically related because I have a lot of Armenians living in my clay. Many Lebanese have some Armenian ancestry. Also makes good lavash. * Cyprusball and Greeceball - They are my friends since ancient Greeks and Phoenicians. We both in Union of Mediterranean and we like visitings each other. * Vaticanball - I am part Catholic so I like you. * Italyball - He helped me reconstruct after the Taif agreement. Also lots of his companies are in my clay. * Russiaball - I like yuor planes. * Australiaball - He helped me during my civil war but now he regrets it. Also lots of Lebanese live in his clay. * Canadaball - He is of friend. * Tunisiaball - Good friend and cousin. We also share a common past. * Mexicoball - Thanks for accepting refugees from ugli kebab invasion and Baguette occupation. * Iraqball - Good friend he likes my food and Beirutball. Neutral (complicated relationships) * USAball - Helped me sometimes but also harmed me, also STOP HELPING ISRAEL!!... It hurts muh triggers * Palestineball - Well, we have sort of a difficult relationships, although most of us agree that you must be free of filthy zionist opinions about you vary greatly within me, this has caused many problems in the past and still causes in the present, involving serious personality problems. But above all, we are together against Israel. * Iranball - Well, another difficult relationship with him, opinions about him also vary greatly within me. * Saudi Arabiaball - Very coiled relationships, despite having helped at the end of the civil war, is currently causing many political problems within me, because it buys corrupt politicians all the time and force us to do a lot of thing that we don't really want to do, although we must admit that you give some economic help, still, is causing many many many problems we also hate him because we feel like he is with Israelcube * Syriaball - He is of brother, but because of him I have tons of fights in my clay, since in the past it changed sides all the time and created more conflicts still. Like others on this list, many inside of me hate and love her. * Hezbollahball - Many different opinions about him inside me, but well thanks for killing ISISball and kicking invaders. Enemies * Israelcube - KIS OMAK YA FAR5! FUCK YUO ZIONIST PIG! YUO OF REAL SATAN WHO STEALINGS CLAY! HOW DARE YUO BULLY PALESTINE!? ME AND MY BROTHER WILL REMOVE YUOR KOSHER CLAY AND GIVE IT ALL TO PALESTINE! DIE ZIONIST!! * ISISball - Never thought I would say this but '''YUO ARE WORSER THAN ISRAEL! ABOOK YA KALB! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST OF YUOR MEN AND FORCE YUO OT CRY FOR MERCY! HOW DARE YUO EVEN CALL YUORSELF MUSLIM! YUO ARE NOT MUSLIM YUO ARE A PSYCHOTIC CAMEL! * Turkeyball - He invaded my clay when he was Ottomanball. He also killed lots of Armenians, Assyrians and Greeks and LEBANESE!!!. NEVER FORGET 1914https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seferberlik AND 1915. YOU WILL PAY YOU WAR CRIMINAL!!! Gallery Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png SVvz09K.png ZYKGk6p.png Br0jrGh.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png History of Europe.png ErQuQ4s.png Even Distribution.png History Repeats.png Christmas in Lebanon.png lebanon and libya.png Lebanon and canada.png Labneh history.png The Middle of America.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Trash.png Lubneh car freshener.png LUBNEH!.png Ples com to barsil.jpg Christmas in Lebanon2.png Links * Facebook Page zh:黎巴嫩球 Category:Middle East Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Islam Category:Druze Category:Lebanonball Category:Earthquake Category:Multiethnic Category:Catholic Category:Dense Category:Elongated Category:Plants Category:Former French Colonies Category:Multilingual Category:Christian Lovers Category:Secular Category:Islamball Category:Phoenician Descent Category:Happy Category:Islamic Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Friendly Category:ISISball Haters Category:War haters Category:Russia Allies Category:Russian lovers Category:Football Category:Mountain Category:Basketball Category:Pro-Palestine Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Muslim Category:Christianity Category:Pro Assad Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Serbia